


Kiss By The Moonlight

by manicSaturday



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicSaturday/pseuds/manicSaturday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight. The song kept replaying in Stiles' head as he stared at Derek's lips during one of their pack meetings.</p><p>Or the one where Stiles has fallen in love with Derek and thinks he's suffering one of those unrequited love thingy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss By The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I listen to Lady Antebellum songs. Omg! Title comes from Lady Antebellum's "Just A Kiss". I suddenly thought of Sterek when I heard it ☺

He realized it when Derek brought Erica's lifeless body in the loft. When he settled his Beta's body on the long table, he went to sit on the couch where Stiles was sitting.

Derek buried his face into his palms. Silently mourning the loss of Erica. Stiles knew it wasn't pity that he was feeling. He knew that pity wasn't part of this long story.

He felt something more than just pity. He knew that he was falling in love with the man but this time he finally realized it. He loves this man. This broken, emotionally-constipated Sourwolf.

He came closer, sitting a few inches away. He didn't realize it but his fingers were suddenly running through Derek's hair.

Derek didn't mind. He just sat there, face into his palms.

"When I lost my mom, it was the most devastating thing that happened to me. I know losing someone isn't new to you but it'll get better. Y'know what they, 'when someone goes, someone new comes along.' So please, go back to the brooding Sourwolf that I know and love." Stiles said, half flailing while the other half is just leaning against Derek.

Derek chuckled a bit, glancing at Stiles with eyes full of hope.  
"You really know how to press someone's buttons, huh?" Derek said, half serious in his tone.

Suddenly it all felt so unreal. Next thing Stiles knew was his back was against the couch. Derek snuggles. Derek is snuggling him.

It took about a few seconds for his brain to restart and them he said, "Uh... Derek? What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna sleep, that's what I'm doing." Derek groggily said.

Stiles tried thinking about dead kittens and grandmothers in thongs for his hard-on to subside.

"Sleep, Stiles. I'll wake you up when your dad calls." Derek said.

And then they fell asleep.

 

**

They went on like this every time there was a pack meeting. They had a routine. Either Stiles would stay behind while the others leave.

Often times, Derek would come to him. He actually used the door when the Sheriff was about to leave.

Surprisingly, John welcomed Derek with open arms. They talked a bit on how Stiles is really stubborn and whatever floats in his head, he comes out and says it.

"I won't always be there for him. So, I'm gonna ask you one favor, Derek. Take care of Stiles." John said as he went on his way.

Stiles came down with The Dark Knight DVD in one hand.

 

They went on to watch it but they eventually fell asleep half-way.

Stiles woke up though. He just woke up and found himself sprawled on top of the Alpha. He didn't get up though. He just gazed at Derek's sleeping face with a sad smile on his face.

 

Then he remembered a song. He's kind of into Lady Antebellum right now. And there's one song that's kind of stuck in his head.

"Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight... Heh, I can't believe that I'm singing that song to you while you're asleep." Stiles muttered as he settled once more into Derek's arms and fell asleep again.

**

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

It's kind of a last song syndrome thing.

He stared at Derek's lips and wondered what it would be like to have his lips on Stiles'.

It was one of their pack meetings that he actually decided that it was time to fess up.

What they have is good but Stiles' knew that this pattern would eventually break him.

**

"Go home, Stiles." Derek flat out said as he was about to settle on the Alpha's bed.

He stared in shock and confusion as to why Derek is acting strange.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Are you having someone over?"

Stiles had a lot of questions and Derek not using his words just hurts him.

He quickly stood up and got up in the Alpha's space which only made Derek more annoyed.

"I don't want your pity, Stiles!" Derek roared, eyes turning red making Stiles step back and shiver.

Derek hasn't yelled at Stiles like that for a very long time and it surprised him, so much that his heart beat fastter and tears fell from his eyes.

"Y-You think I'm here because I pity you? Is that what this is all about? Derek, you're not the only troubled soul here! I'm not here because of pity! I'm here because... Because I love the way you sleep talk about your family. I love our late night conversations before going to bed. I love that you went on to buy me an Iron Man DVD Collection. I love how you try to lull me to sleep. I love your eyes, smile, those amazingly diamond-cut cheekbones and god, don't get me started with those green eyes of yours." Stiles blurted out.

Derek stared in shock as the teen gasped for air. His arms automatically went around Stiles' waist, "Breathe." He muttered.

"I love that I wake up next to you every morning. I love watching you sleep even though I know that you're awake. I love seeing you and my dad watch football or baseball on a Friday night. In short, I love you, Sourwolf." Stiles added as Derek let his arms loose around his waist.

"How could you fall in love with someone like me?" Derek asked, eyes full of wonder and fondness for this teen.

 

Stiles smiled and said, "I just realized it. Derek Hale is not a bad person. He's actually not the Big Bad Wolf in the story. He's just misunderstood. At first I thought it was pity but then it grew into sometjing more. I love spending time with you. I don't mind late night stakeouts with you. I just... I love you. I love you."

Before Derek could react, Stiles' lips was on his and they were kissing.

Yep, kissing is good. Kissing Derek is very good.

Their kiss went from slow and sweet to hot and sloppy. Stiles' moaned into the kiss as Derek grabbed his waist and pulled him closer.

They had to part for air. They stared into each other's eyes and smiled. "Just a kiss in the moonlight, huh?" Derek suddenly spoke.

It made Stiles blush madly, thinking about that night.

"Oh my god! You were awake? I can't believe it! That is so unfair." Stiles said, but Derek eventually made him shut up by kissing him again and again.

**

 _Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight  
- **Lady Antebellum, "Just A Kiss"**

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! The kudos man! Thanks for that :)


End file.
